Diplomats
Plot Bryce(Cy-X) and Ben(Rocks) are fighting a small gang of Forever Knights. Cy-X fires his hand off at a knight and grabs him, then throws him into another knight. A knight faces Rocks and draws his sword. Rocks forms his arm into a sword. The knight and Rocks sword fight, Rocks winning. Cy-X, with an extended arm, grabs a laser lance from one of them. Cy-X shoots the knight he stole from knocking him out. Rocks hold up his defeated opponent, who sticks a grenade on him. Cy-X: Duck Ben! Rocks ducks down and Cy-X shoots the grenade off him. The knight begins running away. Rocks, gettiing up: Oh no you don't(slams his arms into the groun, causing rocks to form around the run-away knight, stopping him.) Love this guy! Rocks and Cy-X walk up to the knight and revert. Bryce: State your name! Knight: Orick, Orick von Lictenstein. Bryce gives him an odd look. Orick: It's my name! Ben: I don't folow, Bryce what's up? Bryce: That's the name of a character from a famous movie in my universe. Paradox, teleporting in: Dimension, not universe. Ben: Paradox? Theme Song Bryce, Ben and Paradox are talking next to Orick, still surrounded by rocks. Paradox: Come, we musn't waste too much time. Ben: Can't you tell us where we're going first? Paradox: Ah yes I could, but where's the fun in that? Bryce: At least let us put this guy behind bars. Paradox: Very well. Paradox teleports them to a Plumber base. They put Orick inside and walk back to Paradox. Ben: Alright, let's go. Paradox: Splendid! He teleports them away. The trio teleports onto Saorus. They are in a jungle, filled with lots of weird plants. They take a few looks around, and start walking. Ben: Where are we? Bryce: Saorus. Home planet to Tyranic. Ben: So we could be in trouble. Bryce: Actually, the Intimators are quite peaceful. Mainly because other species are too afraid to attack them. Ben: I don't blame them. Paradox leads them to a Mayan-pyramid-looking structure. They approach the entrance; two Intimators stand guard there, holding crude spears. Guard1: Halt, what is your purpose here? Paradox: I am Professor Paradox. I was sent by the Ultimate Supreme to retreive these two(waves his arm at Ben and Bryce) Guard2: How can we be sure? Do you have any proof. An older Intimator walks out of the entrance, assisted by a cane. OldGuy: It's ok, I sent for them. Bryce: Saul? End Scene Bryce, Ben, Paradox, and Saul walk through a hallway, inside the palace. Saul leads them. They pass hundreds of older-looking paintings. Saul: My tribe, the Balix, has been in power here for quite some time. In the recent decades, a new tribe has appeared. The call themselves the Fortux. When they came, we made a peace treaty with them. They acceted the terms, but lately the've been breaking the agreement.(walks through a door, the others follow) Small bands of criminals would enter our cities, and steal from the citzens. But then it got worse. Soon, full out attacks were made against my cities. I believe they want to start a war; a war my people aren't prepared to fight. We have some ancient battle tactics, but my tribe has always been peaceful(they walk into a room and Saul sits on his throne, mae of dinosaur-like bones) That is why I sent for you. I know Professor Paradox and he told me you could help. So, will you help me? Bryce: Of course, what can we do? Saul: I want you two to act as my diplomats to the Fortux. That way if things get out of hand, you can defend yourselves. Ben: Oh... I'm not very good at diplomacy, maybe you should pick someone else to go with Bryce. Bryce: Nah, you'll fine. Just let me do the talking. End Scene Bryce and Ben walk up to a palace, similar to Saul's. They are wearing 'formal' diplomatic robes, Ben's has a hood covering his face. They walk up to the gate and approach the guards. Fortux Guard1: What is your purpose here? Bryce: We are here to speak with Gorbath. We come from the Balix. Fortux Guard2: None of that tribe are permitted here!(they cross their spears, to block the door) Ben: We're not of that tribe, we're just speaking for them. The guards whisper to eachother. Fortux Guard1: Okay, you may proceed! The guards back away from the door, letting Bryce and Ben through. They walk through the door and find their way to the throne room. This room is very different. There are skulls of odd looking animals covering the walls. There is a painting of what looks like a Fortux pinning a Balix with his foot. Bryce and Ben walk to the center of the room. Gorbath looks at them. Gorbath: Who are you? Bryce: We are ambassadors for the Balix. We are here to arange a new peace treaty between the Fortx and the Balix. Gorbath: Ha! We have a treaty, what makes you think we want another one? Bryce: I assume you don't want to go to war with the Balix. Gorbath: Ha ha ha ha ha! That's exactly what we're trying to do. We live for combat! Ben: I think you'll reconsider(reveals his face) Gorgath: Ben Tennyson!? Seize him! End Scene Bryce and Ben are in a jail cell. Ben pulls his arms but their chained to a wall, preventing him from reaching the Omnitrix. Bryce: Their pretty smart, but(raises his arms, showing that he can reach the Infinity)(activates Infinity) They forgot about me!(transform) Carnage! The guards outsie the cell hear the noise and turn around. Guard: Hey whats goin- The guard is wrapped up in red ooze. Carnage pulls on him to get out of the cell, then throws the first guard into the other, knocking them out. Carnage breaks down the cell and the chains holding Ben. Carnage: Let's roll. Carnage and Ben run down the hallway. They come upon some guards and Carnage tackles and fights them. They fall and the two continue running. They get to a crude elevator shaft and Carnage starts climbing up the wall. Ben transforms to Spidermonkey and they run upward. They get to the top jump to the floor and revert. They start running down the hallway, into the Throne room. They get inside and see that no one's there. Bryce: Where'd he go? Ben: To the Balix, come on! End Scene XLR8(Bryce) and Fasttrack(Ben) arrive in front of Saul's palace. The Fortux army is fighting the Balix'. The Balix army is close to losing. XLR8: Ben, find Saul and help him out. I'll get Gorbath.(runs into the crowd) Fasttrack runs into the fight and searches for Saul. He finds Saul fighting off three Fortux. Fasttrack runs in and sweeps two of them off their feet; he then throws them into the other one. Fasttrack reverts and runs up to Saul. Ben: Saul, Bryce went to fight Gorbath. I'm supposed to stay with you. Saul: Very well(notices several Fortux running towards them) You'd better suit up! Ben nods then transforms to- Diamondhead: Diamondhead! Diamondhead begins shooting crystal shards at the Fortux. They all fall. Diamondhead hears a faint scream. He looks up and sees Gorbath falling from the sky. He catches Gorbath and covers him in crystal. Four Arms lands next to him. Four Arms: Nice catch(revert) Diamondhead: Thanks(revert) End Scene Ben and Bryce are kneeling in front of Saul in the Throne room. Bryce and Ben are wearing formal clothes. Saul walks up to them holding gold medals. Saul: For their iplomatic actions and bravery in battle, I award these to courageous soldiers with the Balix Gold Moon, to represent honor and valor.(places the medals on their necks) The crowd cheers. THE END Aliens Used *By Bryce #Cy-X(debut) #Carnage #XLR8 #Four Arms *By Ben #Rocks #Spidermonkey #Fasttrack #Diamondhead Trivia * Category:Episodes